wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział LXXIX
Nastąpił krwawy szturm od strony Nowego Światu ku Krakowskiemu Przedmieściu, niezbyt szczęśliwy, ale o tyle skuteczny, że odwrócił uwagę Szwedów od szańca bronionego przez Kmicica i pozwolił zawartej w nim załodze nieco odetchnąć. Posunęli się jednak Polacy aż do pałacu Kazimierowskiego, lubo nie mogli utrzymać owego punktu. Z drugiej strony szturmowano do pałacu Daniłłowiczowskiego i do Gdańskiego Domu, również bezskutecznie. Legło znów ludzi kilkaset. Tę jedną miał król pociechę, iż widział, że nawet pospolite ruszenie z największym męstwem i poświęceniem rwie się na mury i że po owych próbach, mniej więcej niepomyślnych, duch nie tylko nie upadł, ale przeciwnie, umocniła się w wojsku pewność zwycięstwa. Lecz najpomyślniejszym dni tych wydarzeniem było przybycie pana Jana Zamoyskiego i pana Czarnieckiego. Pierwszy z nich sprowadził piechotę bardzo doskonałą i tak ciężkie kartauny z Zamościa, iż Szwedzi nie mieli w Warszawie podobnych. Drugi obsadziwszy Duglasa w porozumieniu z panem Sapiehą częścią wojsk litewskich i pospolitego ruszenia podlaskiego, nad którym Skrzetuskiemu Janowi powierzono dowództwo, przybył do Warszawy, aby wziąść udział w szturmie jeneralnym. Spodziewano się, a i Czarniecki dzielił tę wiarę, że ten szturm będzie ostatnim. Na szańcu, zdobytym przez Kmicica, ustawiono owe działa potężne, które natychmiast poczęły pracować przeciw murom i Bramie i na początek zmusiły do milczenia granatniki szwedzkie. Wówczas sam jenerał Grodzicki zajął tę pozycję. Kmicic zaś powrócił do swych Tatarów. Ale nie dojechał jeszcze do swej kwatery, gdy już wezwano go do Ujazdowa. Król wobec całego sztabu wysławiał młodego rycerza, nie szczędził mu pochwał sam Czarniecki ni Sapieha, ni Lubomirski, ni hetmani koronni, on zaś stał przed nimi w podartym i zasypanym ziemią ubraniu, na twarzy całkiem dymami prochowymi okopcony, niewyspany, utrudzon, lecz radosny, że szaniec utrzymał, na tyle pochwał zasłużył i sławę niezmierną u obu wojsk pozyskał. Winszowali mu też, między innymi kawalerami, pan Wołodyjowski i pan Zagłoba. — Nie wiesz nawet, panie Andrzeju — rzekł mu mały rycerz — jak wielkie i u króla masz zachowanie. Wczoraj byłem na radzie wojennej, bo mnie pan Czarniecki wziął ze sobą. Mówiono o szturmie, a potem o wiadomościach, które właśnie z Litwy nadeszły, o tamtejszej wojnie i o okrucieństwach, jakich się Pontus i Szwedzi dopuszczają. Radzą tedy, jak by tam wojnę podsycić. Powiada Sapieha, że najlepiej parę chorągwi posłać i człeka, któren by umiał być tam tym, czym pan Czarniecki był na początku wojny w Koronie. Na to król: "Taki jest tylko jeden: Babinicz." Inni zaraz przyświadczyli. — Ja na Litwę, a zwłaszcza na Żmudź, najchętniej pojadę — odrzekł Kmicic — i sam króla jegomości o to prosić miałem, czekam jeno, póki Warszawy nie weźmiem. — Szturm jeneralny na jutro — rzekł zbliżając się Zagłoba. — Wiem, a jak się ma Ketling? — Kto taki? Chyba Hassling? — Wszystko jedno, bo on ma dwa nazwiska, jako to u Angielczyków, Szkotów i wielu innych nacyj obyczaj. — Prawda — odrzekł Zagłoba — a Hiszpan to ci na każdy dzień tygodnia ma inne. Powiadał mi waszmościów pacholik, że Hassling, czyli też ów Ketling, zdrowy; już przemówił, chodzi i gorączka go opuściła, jeno jeść co godzina woła. — A waść to nie byłeś u niego? — pytał Kmicic małego rycerza. — Nie byłem, bom czasu nie miał. Kto tam przed szturmem ma głowę do czegokolwiek? — To pójdźmy teraz. — Waćpan idź naprzód spać — rzekł Zagłoba. — Prawda! prawda! Ledwie na nogach stoję! Jakoż wróciwszy do siebie, poszedł pan Andrzej za tą radą, tym bardziej że i Hasslinga zastał śpiącego. Natomiast wieczorem przyszli go odwiedzić Zagłoba z Wołodyjowskim i zasiedli w przestronnym letniku, który Tatarowie dla swego "bagadyra" wznieśli. Kiemlicze miód im leli stary, stuletni, który król Kmicicowi przysłał, a oni popijali go ochotnie, gdyż gorąco było na dworze. Hassling, blady jeszcze i wyniszczony, zdawał się życie i siły czerpać w cennym napitku. Zagłoba językiem mlaskał i pot z czoła obcierał. — Hej! jak tam te kartauny grzmią — ozwał się nasłuchując młody Szkot. — Jutro pójdziecie do szturmu... dobrze zdrowym!... Boże was błogosław! Obcej krwi jestem i służyłem, komum był powinien, ale wam lepiej życzę! Ach, co to za miód! Życie, życie we mnie wstępuje... Tak mówiąc odrzucał swe złote włosy w tył i oczy błękitne wznosił ku niebu: a twarz miał cudną i pół jeszcze dziecinną. Zagłoba spoglądał na niego z pewnym rozrzewnieniem. — Waćpan tak dobrze po polsku mówisz, panie kawalerze, jak każdy z nas. Zostań Polakiem, pokochaj tę naszą ojczyznę, a zacną rzecz uczynisz i miodu ci nie zabraknie! O indygenat też żołnierzowi nie tak u nas trudno. Na to Hassling: — Tym bardziej że szlachcicem jestem. Całe moje nazwisko jest: Hassling— Ketling of Elgin. Rodzina moja z Anglii pochodzi, choć w Szkocji osiadła. — Dalekie to są i zamorskie kraje, a tu jakoś przystojniej człowiekowi żyć — odparł Zagłoba. — Mnie też tu dobrze! — Ale nam źle — rzekł Kmicic, który kręcił się od początku niecierpliwie na ławie — bo nam pilno słyszeć, co w Taurogach się działo, waćpanowie zaś o rodowodach rozprawiacie. — Pytajcie mnie, będę odpowiadał. — Często widywałeś pannę Billewiczówne, Po bladej twarzy Hasslinga przeleciały rumieńce. — Co dzień! — rzekł. A pan Kmicic zaraz począł na niego bystro patrzeć. — Cóżeś to był taki konfident? Czego płoniesz? Co dzień? Jak to co dzień? — Bo wiedziała, żem był jej życzliwy i usług jej kilka oddałem. To się z dalszego opowiadania pokaże, a teraz trzeba od początku zacząć. Waćpanowie może nie wiecie, że nie byłem w Kiejdanach wówczas, gdy książę koniuszy przyjechał i pannę ową do Taurogów wywiózł? Owóż, dlaczego się to stało, nie będę powtarzał, bo różni różnie mówili, to tylko powiem, iż ledwie przyjechali, wszyscy zaraz spostrzegli, że książę okrutnie zakochany. — Bodaj go Bóg skarał! — zakrzyknął Kmicic. — Nastały zabawy, jakich przedtem nie bywało, a gonitwy do pierścienia i turnieje. Myślałby kto, że najspokojniejsze czasy, a tu co dzień listy biegały, przyjeżdżali posłowie od elektora, od księcia Janusza. Wiedzieliśmy, że książę Janusz, przez pana Sapiehę i konfederatów przyciśnięty, o ratunek na miłosierdzie boskie błaga, bo mu zguba grozi. My nic! Na granicy elektorskiej gotowe wojska stoją, kapitanowie z zaciągami nadchodzą, ale w pomoc nie idziem, bo księciu od panny niesporo. — To dlatego Bogusław bratu z pomocą nie przychodził? — ozwał się Zagłoba. — Tak jest. Toż samo mówił Paterson i wszyscy osoby jego najbliżsi. Niektórzy sarkali na to, inni radzi byli, że Radziwiłłowie zginą. Sakowicz za księcia sprawy publiczne odrabiał i na listy odpowiadał, i z posłami się naradzał, książę zaś jedynie na to koncept wysilał, żeby ułożyć jakowąś zabawę albo konną kawalkadę, albo polowanie. Pieniędzmi — on, skąpiec — na wszystkie strony sypał, lasy kazał na mile całe wycinać, by panna z okien miała prospekt lepszy, słowem, że naprawdę kwiaty jej pod nogi sypał i tak ją przyjmował, że gdyby była królewną szwedzką, nic by lepszego nie wymyślił. Żałowało ją z tego powodu wielu, bo mówiono: "Wszystko to na jej zgubę, ożenić się książę nie ożeni, a niech ją jeno za serce chwyci, to ją, dokąd chce, doprowadzi." Aleć się pokazało, że to nie taka panna, którą by można doprowadzić tam, gdzie cnota nie chodzi. Oho! — A co? — zawołał zrywając się Kmicic. — Wiem ci ja to lepiej od innych! — Jakże panna Billewiczówna owe królewskie hołdy przyjmowała?— spytał Wołodyjowski. — Z początku z uprzejmą twarzą, lubo było widać po niej, że jakowyś żal w sercu nosi. Bywała na łowach, na maszkarach i kawalkadach, i turniejach, myśląc ponoć, że to zwykły dworski u księcia obyczaj. Aleć wprędce się spostrzegła, że to wszystko dla niej. Raz się trafiło, że książę, wysiliwszy już koncept na rozmaite widowiska, zapragnął pannie konterfekt wojny pokazać: zapalono tedy osadę blisko Taurogów, piechota broniła, książę szturmował. Oczywiście wiktorię wielką odniósł, po której, syt chwały, upadł, jak powiadają, pannie do nóg i o wzajemność w afektach prosił. Nie wiadomo, co jej tam proposuit, ale od tej pory skończyła się ich amicycja. Ona poczęła się stryja swego, pana miecznika rosieńskiego, dzień i noc za rękaw trzymać, książę zaś... — Począł jej grozić? — zakrzyknął Kmicic. — Gdzie tam! Za greckiego pasterza się przebierał, za Philemona; umyślni kurierowie latali do Królewca po modeliusze pasterskich strojów, po wstęgi i peruki. On desperację udawał, pod jej oknami chodził i na lutni grywał. A tu powiem waćpanom, co rzetelnie myślę: kat to był na cnotę panien zawzięty i śmiało można o nim rzec, co w naszej ojczyźnie o podobnych ludziach mówią: że jego westchnienia niejeden panieński żagiel wydęły, ale tym razem naprawdę się zakochał, co i nie dziwota, bo panna więcej boginie niźli mieszkanki ziemskiego padołu przypomina. Tu Hassling zarumienił się znowu, lecz pan Andrzej tego nie spostrzegł, bo chwyciwszy się z zadowolenia i dumy w boki, spoglądał właśnie tryumfującym wzrokiem na Zagłobę i Wołodyjowskiego. — Znamy ją, wykapana Diana, jeno jej miesiąca we włosach brak! — rzekł mały rycerz. — Co to Diana?! Własne psy by na Dianę wyły, gdyby ją ujrzały! — zakrzyknął Kmicic. — Dlategom rzekł: "nie dziwota" — odpowiedział Hassling. — Dobrze! Jeno za tę niedziwotę małym ogniem bym go przypalał; za tę niedziwotę hufnalami bym go podkuć kazał... — Daj waćpan spokój! — przerwał Zagłoba — pierw go dostań, potem będziesz wydziwiał, teraz zasię daj temu kawalerowi mówić. — Nieraz trzymałem wartę przed komnatą, w której sypiał — mówił dalej Hassling — i wiem, jako się na łożu przewracał, a wzdychał, a gadał do siebie, a syczał jako z bólu, tak go widocznie żądze piekły. Zmienił się okrutnie, wysechł; może też go ta choroba już nurtowała, w którą później zapadł. Tymczasem rozleciały się po całym dworze wieści, iż książę tak dalece się zapamiętał, że się chce żenić. Doszło to i do księżnej Januszowej, która z księżniczką w Taurogach mieszkała. Zaczęły się gniewy a kwasy, bo jak waćpaństwu wiadomo, miał Bogusław wedle układu poślubić księżniczkę Januszównę, byle do lat doszła. Lecz on o wszystkim już zapomniał, tak miał przeszyte serce. Księżna Januszowa, wpadłszy w pasję, pojechała z córką do Kurlandii, on zaś oświadczył się o pannę Billewiczównę tego samego wieczora. — Oświadczył się?! — zawołali ze zdumieniem Zagłoba, Kmicic i Wołodyjowski. — Tak! Naprzód panu miecznikowi rosieńskiemu, który nie mniej od waszmościów był zdumion i uszom własnym wierzyć nie chciał, ale uwierzywszy wreszcie, z radości ledwie się posiadał, boć to dla całego domu Billewiczów splendor niemały z Radziwiłłami się połączyć; wprawdzie powiadał Paterson, że i tak koligacja jakaś jest, ale dawna i zapomniana. — Powiadaj dalej! — ozwał się drżąc z niecierpliwości Kmicic. — Obaj tedy ruszyli do panny z całą ostentacją, jaka w takich razach we zwyczaju. Cały dwór aż się trząsł. Przyszły złe wieści od księcia Janusza, Sakowicz jeden je przeczytał, zresztą nikt na nie nie zważał ani też na Sakowicza, bo był tego czasu wypadł z łaski za to, że małżeństwo perswadował. A u nas jedni mówili, że to nie pierwszyzna się Radziwiłłom ze szlachciankami żenić, że w tej Rzeczypospolitej wszystka szlachta równa, a billewiczowski dom rzymskich czasów sięga. I to mówili Ci, którzy już sobie chcieli łaski przyszłej pani zarobić. Inni twierdzili, że to tylko fortel księcia, aby do większej przyjść z panną konfidencji (jako to między narzeczonymi niejedno uchodzi) i przy sposobności kwiat dziewictwa uszczknąć. — Pewnie to było! Nic innego! — ozwał się pan Zagłoba. — I ja tak mniemam — rzekł Hassling — ale słuchajcie dalej. Gdy tak między sobą na dworze deliberujem, nagle jak grom rozchodzi się, że panna przecięła wątpliwości jak szablą, bo odmówiła wprost. — Boże jej błogosław! — krzyknął Kmicic. — Odmówiła tedy wprost! — mówił dalej Hassling. — Dość było spojrzeć na księcia, by to poznać. On, któremu księżniczki ulegały, nie znosił oporu i mało nie oszalał. Niebezpiecznie mu się było pokazywać. Wiedzieliśmy wszyscy, że tak długo nie pozostanie i że książę prędzej, później siły użyje. Jakoż porwano na drugi dzień pana miecznika i osadzono w Tylży, już za granicą elektorską. Tegoż dnia panna ubłagała oficera trzymającego straż przed jej drzwiami, że jej krócicę nabitą dał. Oficer jej tego nie odmówił, bo szlachcicem i honorowym człekiem będąc, czuł litość dla nieszczęść damy, a uwielbienie dla jej urody i stałości. — Kto ów oficer? — zawołał Kmicic. — Ja! — odrzekł sucho Hassling. Pan Andrzej porwał go tak w ramiona, że młody Szkot słabym jeszcze będąc krzyknął z bólu. — Nic to! — zawołał Kmicic. — Nie jesteś jeńcem, jesteś moim bratem, przyjacielem! Mów, czego chcesz? Na Boga, powiadaj, czego chcesz? — Spocząć chwilę! — odrzekł dysząc Hassling. I umilkł, ściskał tylko ręce, które mu podawali Wołodyjowski i Zagłoba, na koniec sam widząc, że wszyscy płoną z ciekawości, mówił dalej: — Ostrzegłem ją też, o czym wszyscy wiedzieli, że medyk książęcy przygotowywał jakieś bezoary i dekokta odurzające. Tymczasem obawy okazały się płonne, bo wmieszał się do sprawy Pan Bóg. Ten, tknąwszy księcia palcem, obalił go na łoże boleści i miesiąc trzymał. Dziw, mości panowie, ale padł tak, jakby go kosą z nóg ścięto, tego samego dnia, gdy miał na cnotę tej panienki nastąpić. Ręka Boża, mówię, nic więcej! Sam on to pomyślał i zląkł się, może też w chorobie wypaliły się w nim żądze, a może czekał na odzyskanie sił, dość, że przyszedłszy do siebie, dał jej spokój, a nawet miecznika z Tylży dozwolił sprowadzić. Co prawda, to opuściła go choroba obłożna, ale nie febra, która do tej pory ponoć go gnębi. Co prawda także, to wkrótce po opuszczeniu łoża na wyprawę ową musiał iść pod Tykocin, w której klęska go spotkała. Wrócił z febrą jeszcze większą, za czym elektor przywołał go do siebie, a tymczasem w Taurogach zaszła taka zmiana o której i dziwnie, i śmieszno powiadać, dość, że książę nie może tam już na wierność żadnego oficera ani dworzanina liczyć, chyba na bardzo starych, którzy nie dowidzą i nie dosłyszą, zatem i nie dopilnują. — Cóż się takiego stało? — spytał Zagłoba. — W czasie tykocińskiej wyprawy porwano, jeszcze przed janowską klęską, niejaką pannę Annę Borzobohata-Krasieńską i przysłano do Taurogów. — Masz babo placek! — zawołał Zagłoba. A pan Wołodyjowski począł oczyma mrugać i srodze wąsikami ruszać, wreszcie rzekł: — Panie kawalerze, nie powiadaj o niej jeno nic złego, bo po wyzdrowieniu ze mną miałbyś do czynienia. — Choćbym chciał, nie mogę nic złego o niej powiedzieć, ale jeśli to waszej mości narzeczona, to powiem, że jej źle pilnujesz, a jeśli krewna, to zbyt ją dobrze znasz, abyś temu, co powiem, miał negować; dość, że w tydzień rozkochała ta panna w sobie wszystkich w czambuł, starszych i młodszych, niczym innym, jeno oczu strzyżeniem z dodatkiem jakichś sztuk czarodziejskich, z których już relacji zdać nie mogę. — Ona! W piekle bym ją po tym poznał! — mruknął Wołodyjowski. — Dziwna rzecz! — mówił Hassling. — Przecież panna Billewiczówna dorównywa tamtej urodą, ale taka w niej powaga i nieprzystępność, jakby w jakowej ksieni, że człek admirując i wielbiąc nie śmie nawet i oczu podnieść, a cóż dopiero jakowąś nadzieję powziąść. Sami przyznacie, że bywają różne panny: jedne jako starożytne westalki, drugie — co to ledwie spojrzysz, już chciałbyś... — Mości panie! — rzekł groźnie pan Michał. Nie bzdycz się, panie Michale, bo prawdę powiada! — rzekł Zagłoba. — Sam przy niej nogami przebierasz jako młody kurek i oczy ci bielmem zachodzą, a że bałamutna, wszyscy wiemy i ty mało sto razy to mówiłeś. — Porzućmy tę materię — rzekł Hassling. — Chciałem tylko waćpanom, wytłumaczyć, dlaczego w pannie Billewiczównie zakochali się niektórzy tylko, prawdziwie niezrównaną jej doskonałość ocenić zdolni (tu zarumienił się znów Hassling), a w pannie Borzobohatej niemal wszyscy. Jak mi Bóg miły, śmiech brał, bo zupełnie tak było, jakby jakowaś zaraza padła na serca. A zwad, a pojedynków namnożyło się w mgnieniu oka. I o co? Po co? Bo i to trzeba wiedzieć, że nie masz takiego, który by się wzajemnym afektem tej panienki mógł pochlubić, w to tylko każdy ślepo wierzy, że prędzej później on jeden coś wskóra. — Ona, jakoby ją malował! — mruknął znów Wołodyjowski. — Za to obie panienki pokochały się okrutnie — mówił dalej Hassling — jedna bez drugiej krokiem nie ruszy, że zaś panna Borzobohata rządzi, jak sama chce, w Taurogach... — Jak to? — przerwał mały rycerz. — Bo rządzi wszystkimi. Sakowicz na wyprawę teraz nie pojechał, taki rozkochany, a Sakowicz pan absolutny we wszystkich książęcych posiadłościach. Przez niego rządzi panna Anna. — Takiż on rozkochany? — spytał znów Wołodyjowski. — I najbardziej sobie dufa, bo to człek sam przez się bardzo możny. — A zowie się Sakowicz? — Wasza mość chcesz go, widzę, dobrze zapamiętać? — I... zapewne! — odrzekł niby niedbale Wołodyjowski, ale tak przy tym złowrogo wąsikami ruszył, że Zagłobę ciarki przeszły. — Owóż to tylko chciałem dodać — rzekł Hassling — że gdyby panna Borzobohata kazała Sakowiczowi, by księcia zdradził, a jej i towarzyszce ucieczkę ułatwił, myślę, że uczyniłby to bez wahania; ale o ile wiem, woli to ona za plecami Sakowicza czynić, może na złość mu... kto wie... dość, że zwierzył mi się jeden oficer, rodak mój (tylko niekatolik), że tam już cały wyjazd pana miecznika z pannami ułożony, oficerowie do spisku wciągnięci... że to ma wkrótce nastąpić... Tu Hassling począł oddychać ciężko, bo się zmęczył i resztkami sił gonił. — I to jest najważniejsza rzecz, jaką miałem waćpanom powiedzieć! — dodał pospiesznie. Wołodyjowski i Kmicic aż za głowy się porwali. — Dokąd mają uciekać? — Do puszcz i puszczami się do Białowieży przebierać... Tchu mi brak!... Dalszą rozmowę przerwało wejście ordynansa sapieżyńskiego, który wręczył Wołodyjowskiemu i Kmicicowi po ćwiartce papieru złożonej we czworo. Ledwo rozwinął swoją Wołodyjowski, wnet ozwał się: — Rozkaz, by już stanowiska do jutrzejszej roboty zajmować. — Słyszycie, jak kartauny ryczą? — zawołał Zagłoba. — No, jutro! jutro! — Uf! gorąco! — rzekł pan Zagłoba. — Zły dzień do szturmu... Niech licho porwie takie upały. Matko Boska... Niejeden przecie jutro mimo upału ostygnie, ale nie ci, nie ci, którzy się Tobie polecają, Patronko nasza... Ależ grzmią działa!... Za starym już do szturmów... otwarte pole co innego. Wtem nowy oficer ukazał się we drzwiach. — Jest li tu jegomość pan Zagłoba? — spytał. — Jestem! — Z rozkazu króla miłościwego masz waćpan jutro zostawać przy jego osobie. — Ha! chcą mnie od szturmu zachować, bo wiedzą, że stary pierwszy ruszy, niech jeno trąby zagrzmią. Dobry pan, pamiętny, nie chciałbym go zmartwić, ale czy wytrzymam, nie wiem, bo jak mnie ochota zeprze, tedy o niczym nie pamiętam i prosto w dym walę... Taka już natura!... Dobry pan!... Słyszycie, już i trąbki przez munsztuk grają, by każdy na stanowisko ruszał. No! jutro! jutro... Będzie miał i święty Piotr robotę; już książki przygotowywać musi... W piekle także dla Szwedów kotły ze świeżą smołą na kąpiel nastawili... Uf! uf! jutro!... Kategoria:Potop